


Odd

by hoodedmiho (missMHO)



Series: robovember 2k18 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blade Runner 2049 AU, Established Relationship, Every chapter is a Robovember prompt, M/M, More detailed tags at the beginning of every chapter, Pre-Slash, RK900's name is Richard, Uniform Kink, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/hoodedmiho
Summary: Screen | Fans | Cyberpunk | Tiny | Numbers | Cyborg | Wheels | Music





	1. screen/monitor

**Author's Note:**

> So I came across [Robovember prompts](https://66.media.tumblr.com/001ab1e2ef89f1ae4b8f4cbf63225330/tumblr_oy90qpz0LA1unwjl2o1_1280.png) and as DBH still owns my ass, I decided to give them a try. "Try" being the operative word here XD I hope work and life will allow me to finish this.  
> Twist is, I'm doing the odd numbered prompts for reed900 and the even numbered prompts for MarkusSimon (if you're interested in the other ship as well, that fic will be the second part of the series) so this _should_ be updated every two days. I hope you'll enjoy :)

_[ Established relationship, Fluff, Tina Chen POV]_

* * *

Tina misses spending evenings with her asshole best friend, one Gavin Reed. She totally understands the honeymoon stage of his blooming relationship with Richard and how that’s eating up most of the detective’s free time. She’s so _so_ happy for the two of them, she’s not sure she’s ever seen Gavin this content. But she misses their drink nights that end up with the two of them walking around night-time Detroit until they sober up. Or the simple tv show marathoning that brought them together as close friends in the first place.

That’s why she was kind of looking forward to today’s evening, even if it’s actually a work thing. Anderson and Connor came across something huge that needed a coordinated operation of most of the precinct in order to wrap things up with a bow and a cherry on top. Most available officers were paired up to create teams with even strength balance and cover up all the buildings that needed to be under control tonight. Tina ended up with Gavin since there weren’t many people beside her and Richard that wanted to spend the night in the same car with the infamous detective and the android was needed elsewhere.

She didn’t exactly expect to have the time of her life tonight but she thought they will catch up a little on their lives and exchange new office gossip the other may have missed. But now, she’s sitting in Gavin’s car, sipping on the takeout herbal tea from the diner across the street and watching their building of interest, while her best friend is constantly staring at the screen of his phone and mostly ignoring her presence. Even when he’s not reading anything off of it or writing himself, he’s gaping holes into it as if his life depended on it. He was never such a shitty stakeout partner before.

Tina doesn’t comment on it for a long time. She’s doing her job, observing the building, but Gavin’s screen keeps disturbing the darkness of the car – it’s not like she can help it and _not_ notice when the thing lights up with a new message.

She finally tears her gaze off the building to focus on Gavin for a moment and maybe give him a pointed look that will communicate how much of an asshole he is at the moment. That’s when Tina notices that Gavin’s ears are red and that’s not something that’s a daily occurence, the blush is most prominent at the tips but is already spreading down to his neck. Gavin is fidgeting with his phone, locking and unlocking the thing nervously, most probably awaiting a new notification about an incoming message.

Tina frowns. Why is he so flustered? Why would he…

 _Oh._ Is he…? Are they…? No, Richard _wouldn’t_. Or would he?

Are they sexting on the job?

Tina’s gaze keeps jumping from the building they’re supposed to watch to Gavin fidgeting with his phone. Then, the screen lights up again and Gavin fumbles to unlock it quickly and read the message. He takes in a sharp breath, seems to become a little bit redder, and types out a brief reply.

Okay, _that’s it_. Tina needs to know whether Richard, the android detective extraordinaire, is sexting while on a stakeout and there’s just one drastic way to learn the truth.

She puts her tea in the car’s cup holder and makes a sudden grab for Gavin’s phone.

“What the fuck, Tina?!” the detective yelps once he realizes what’s happening. They’re actively wrestling for the phone now but Gavin’s reflexes are swift and his grip strong. “What are you trying to do?!”

“You won’t show me if I asked,” she explains, peeling Gavin’s fingers away off the phone one by one. “And I need to check my theory.”

“What are you talking a–” the rest of the question turns into a growl once Tina manages to actually get the phone. She turns away from him and curls in her seat to shield the device from Gavin’s hands with her whole body as he tries to get the phone back. She unlocks the screen and is welcomed with the sight she hoped for – Gavin’s text conversation with Richard. The last few messages that are visible should be enough to assess how right her suspicions are.

 

> **R. | 23:06  
>  ** _That day, I think that was when I started falling for you._
> 
> **R. | 23:08  
>  ** _I wish I could see you right now, I’m sure you’re blushing. You still do every time when I tell you that I love you._
> 
> **R. | 23:09**  
>  _You look so good when you blush._ **  
> **

 

> **GR | 23:09** **  
> ** _omg shut up r_

Tina manages to hurriedly read the texts before Gavin grabs the phone back – she doesn’t really fight him at this point, she’s too flabbergasted for that. She suspected they were getting dirty on the job but these two fucking saps are just…

Tina shakes her head and can’t stop the affectionate smile that bends her lips. For a pair of a stoic recently deviated android and ex-android hater but still a piece of shit, they can be really adorable sometimes.

Gavin actually sits down on his own phone to keep it away from Tina and finally asks, throwing his hands in the air dramatically: “What was that about for fucks sake!?”

“I was sure you were sexting,” she confesses. “Wanted to catch you red-handed to have new blackmail material. But you two…” she giggles.

Gavin looks like a deer in the headlights all of a sudden and he opens his mouth to say something but closes them back again after a breath.

“You totally wish now that you _were_ sexting, aren’t you?” Tina can’t help but laugh. Gavin is even more flushed than before and she finally decides to take some pity. She pokes him in the side with her elbow playfully. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone how soft you two are.”

Gavin is avoiding her gaze, finally seeming fully occupied with the building they’re supposed to watch.

“Where are all the criminals I was promised,” he grumbles, squinting through the darkness at their target. “I need someone to shoot me _immediately_.”


	2. fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who kudosed and commented on the first prompt, I really appreciate it <3  
> I hope you'll enjoy what I have for you today as well :)

_[ Established relationship, Uniform kink, Crack-ish]_

* * *

Gavin isn’t freaking out about packing up his stuff to  _ move in with his android boyfriend to their new apartment. _ Totally nothing anxiety worthy. Not at all. He’s just peachy.

Fortunately, he’s busy enough with the move itself not to have that much time for actual breakdowns. Tonight they’re going through boxes that are usually stacked at the bottom of Gavin’s wardrobe so they’re not moving unnecessary shit around – he didn’t even remember he owned half this stuff anyway. Richard is proving quite useful in quickly googling if anything they’re getting rid of could be donated somewhere before they throw it away so they’re working at a good pace. Still, as usual when going through boxes of old things, they get distracted by some items. Richard is especially fascinated whenever they find any of Gavin’s old photos. Gavin doesn’t share the sentiment, though he does start to miss his blue hair a bit when they come across the ones from his first Pride March he managed to sneak to in high school. He looked good and no one can deny that fact, thank you very much.

“Oh, I wondered where I’ve put that,” Gavin says after opening the box containing his uniform for ceremonial functions. He was thinking recently that he should probably get a new one, even if he wasn’t wearing it that often. He still had the same one since graduating the Academy and the last time he had it on, it was a bit tight. He did put on some more muscles over the years since, until recently, he was a lonely fuck who spent most of his evenings working out while listening to audiobooks instead of any form of interaction with other beings that may lead to a friendship or dating. 

He shares these thoughts out loud and only when there’s no acknowledgement from Richard, he realizes that the android has been awfully still and quiet since Gavin opened that last box.

“R.? You got too many tabs open?” he waves his hand in front of Richard’s face. Only then the android looks up at Gavin in surprise but a second later his gaze is drawn back to the uniform.

“You should try it on then,” he speaks suddenly, going back to what Gavin was saying. “Make sure it doesn’t fit before ordering a new one,” he sounds almost urgent. “Now.” 

Gavin raises his eyebrows at the sudden suggestion. Richard is still mesmerized by the piece of clothing and Gavin decides to indulge him, if even to investigate further his boyfriend’s weird behaviour. He takes the uniform and goes to the bedroom to change. 

It’s creased since Gavin keeps it in a box instead of on a hanger like a normal person would but it’s also a bit tight, just like he remembered, so most of the wrinkles get stretched anyway. In the end he thinks he doesn’t look bad, even though he always wears it after it’s professionally cleaned and pressed. Gavin likes the freedom that being a detective gives when it comes to what you wear on the job, but he can’t deny he likes to put on the ceremonial uniform from time to time when the occasion calls for it.

When he reenters the living room, Richard is still on the floor where they have set out to go through Gavin’s shit.

“911, what’s your emergency?” Gavin leans on the doorframe coquettishly and asks because he can’t help himself. He snorts at his own corny joke but Richard is sitting, unmoving, and staring at Gavin with such intensity that he feels a blush creeping up his cheeks.

When the android remains silent for another minute, Gavin walks over and kneels next to him on the floor. 

“Seriously, are you okay?” he asks, putting his hands on Richard’s cheeks to make him look Gavin in the eyes. That’s when he notices how  _ hot _ the android is to the touch.

Gavin’s mind provides him with the sound his old laptop would make whenever it was working too long or too hard and started overheating, the fans not keeping up with cooling the machine. He would laugh at his own ridiculous thoughts if he wasn’t getting seriously concerned about his boyfriend. Richard does tend to overheat when they have sex but never when simply perched on the floor and going through boxes. Gavin won’t pretend to understand how an android’s cooling system works but it definitely no longer is a little fan that starts ominously whirring whenever the heat becomes too much. Richard shouldn’t be so hot, should he? Should Gavin get that actual fan they’ve put on the donation pile and turn it on to cool the android?

He touches his boyfriend’s forehead, as if he was checking a human for a fever. Gavin knows it’s an absurd thing to do but he can’t help it.

“I think my systems are not sure how to deal with my reaction to this,” Richard finally says, seeing Gavin’s concern. He puts his hands on Gavin’s chest, stroking the material.

It’s almost a full minute before Gavin mulls over that. “You’re overheating because you have a uniform kink?” 

“It seems to be the case.”

Gavin can’t help but laugh disbelievingly before he leans in to leave a brief kiss on Richard’s lips.

“Maybe I should leave that uniform for some  _ other activities _ after I order the new one, hmm?” he proposes, the innuendo clear in his tone.

This time it’s Richard that initiates the kiss, tugging at the front of Gavin’s jacket to pull him closer. 

“I would like that very much.”

“Awesome. But now,” Gavin slips from the android’s grip and stands up. “Let’s cool you off a bit.” He extends his hand and even though Richard doesn’t need help getting up, he takes it. Gavin squeezes it and leads Richard towards the bathroom.

“A shower should do the trick?” Getting rid of the uniform and blowing the android under cool water sounds like a good strategy to eliminate the issue. Richard hums in agreement but he stops them right in front of the door to the bathroom. 

“I’ll be undressing you,” he announces more than asks but Gavin doesn’t have any objections, seeing the still present heated desire in the android’s eyes. He’s the one staring unmovingly now as Richard starts slowly unbuttoning the uniform. 

Gavin’s already coming up with ideas how they can both enjoy Richard’s freshly discovered kink. Though that will probably have to wait until after the move if they keep getting so distracted while packing.


	3. cyberpunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love "Blade Runner 2049" so much guys, I had to do it for this prompt >:D  
> For those of you unfamiliar with this universe, all you need to know nomenclature wise is: "replicants" are artificially created humans who mostly serve as slaves and "blade runners" hunt down rogue replicants. (Sounds familiar, doesn't it?)
> 
> Also, please consider, Gavin in [this coat](https://66.media.tumblr.com/53918406b39eb15075f707562688e842/tumblr_phqopaOeNr1qmzk6lo1_1280.jpg).

_[ Blade Runner 2049 AU, Blade runner!Gavin]_

* * *

Gavin feels the tension elevate from his shoulders the moment he shuts the door of his apartment, leaving behind the rain, the replicant dead by his hands, the insults shouted at him by the neighbours… It’s just him and Nines now.

He passed his baseline today, the test confirming that he continues to be an obedient blade runner, an emotionless artificial creature who won’t hesitate to  _ retire _ his own kind if given an order. But he still doesn’t feel fully himself, as if something is stuck under his skin. He hopes it’s not anything a hot shower and some banter with Nines won’t fix.

Even before taking off his coat, he automatically turns on the CyberLife console by the door. The small crane at the ceiling whirrs to life and a silhouette appears in the living room – the hologram is nonchalantly seated on the dining table. His software is able to simulate hundreds of thousands of outfits but he’s in the black fitted turtleneck again. 

“You look awful.”

“Nice to see you, too, Nines,” Gavin responds. The hologram snorts but when he gets up to approach the blade runner, there’s more of a concern in his features than amusement.

“You’re hurt.” His tone is almost accusatory.

“Today’s assignment was shitty. The man was a damned tank,” Gavin explains, walking to the bathroom to get himself sorted. Amanda said she won’t pay for any repairs. Gavin isn’t surprised, his superiors don’t give a fuck about him as long as the targets are retired. Fortunately, Gavin has mastered the art of putting himself together with glue and sheer will.

Nines leans on the bathroom’s doorway, as far as the crane will allow him, and observes with a frown as Gavin keeps the split skin at the bridge of his nose together, waiting for the the glue to take hold. The target really did a number on him today, throwing the blade runner through the wall. It was a shitty thin wall of a farm house but a wall nonetheless. 

When Gavin deems the dressing of wounds to be satisfactory, he takes off his bloodied shirt and moves to close the door. Nines looks at him with reproach but Gavin only shrugs and shuts the door before he gets any stupid ideas. 

“Killjoy!” Nines yells from the other side. Gavin leans heavily on the sink and shakes his head. It’s just Nines’ companionship software still working through whatever glitchy personality he developed. Gavin knows it. 

It still doesn’t stop him from wishing Nines could join him in the shower, from imagining what it would be like to see the man’s svelte body outlined by water droplets, to touch him…

“You’re a pathetic skin-job,” Gavin says to his reflection and finally goes to enjoy the too brief spray of hot water, helping his muscles relax a little bit.

When he exits the bathroom, Nines is sitting on the couch and reading a holographic book. Probably something philosophical, knowing him. He doesn’t even pretend to help Gavin prepare his dinner, completely ignoring his companion purpose. Gavin doesn’t really care, he didn’t buy him because he wanted a housewife, he got him because–

His instant noodles are getting soggy. He should get to eating instead of staring at them while analysing his past decisions. After the semi-satisfying meal, Gavin leaves the dirty bowl on the dining table and joins Nines on the couch. He half-sits half-lies on his side, so that he can tiredly rest his head on the backrest and simultaneously stare at Nines.

Despite the shower, a hot meal, and the company of Nines he was missing all day, the peculiar feeling from before doesn’t disappear. He still feels like something is hanging in the air. 

_ And you new models are happy scraping the shit… Because you've never seen a miracle. _

The words of the replicant he retired today are echoing in Gavin’s head, uninvited. The blade runner learned what kind of miracle the target was referring to soon after…

“You seem preoccupied,” Nines puts the book on the side and it flickers out of existence after a second. The hologram mirrors Gavin’s position on the couch, moving to lean one of his shoulders on the backrest as well. “Anything out of usual happened today?”

Gavin lets out a short breathy laugh.

“Yeah, you could say that.”

It seems to spike Nines’ interest and he looks at Gavin expectantly. 

“We found a skeleton buried next to replicant’s house,” Gavin starts. “At first it didn’t seem much. A woman who died in childbirth. The replicant used to be a medic in the military, I think he tried to save her.”

“It’s not  _ that _ unusual of a behaviour for the replicants you hunt,” the hologram observes.

“Yeah, we thought so, too.” the blade runner agrees. “But then we found a serial number within her bones.”

Nines form flickers a few times in shock.

A replicant capable of producing new life. It was thought to be impossible. Replicants weren’t human after all.

“That’s…” Nines hesitates. “Remarkable.”

They fall silent for a moment. Gavin is pretty sure Nines is pondering on the same thing that’s been subconsciously gnawing at him since he learned of the anomaly.

If something so  _ impossible _ has happened, what other unbelievable feats are probable in this world? 

A replicant falling in love with a glitched hologram…?

Gavin can’t help but recall how Nines has turned his world upside down the moment he stepped into the blade runner’s life. He was invited, that’s true, but turned out to be so much more than expected.

_ He turns the machine on, hoping he montaged the crane and the console properly. First, a CyberLife logo shines in the living room and then a silhouette appears in front of him, but it doesn’t take a sharp form for a long moment, flickering in and out of existence as if struggling to stabilize. He’s pretty sure it shouldn’t do that but gives it a chance. If it doesn’t work at all, he’ll go to return it tomorrow. If they’ll even accept a complaint from a replicant… _

_ It takes two full minutes before the hologram settles on a steady form, taking the advertised shape of a svelte tall man with dark, slightly curly hair. However, the hologram doesn’t have the wide fake smile that he expected to see. There’s curiosity instead as it’s looking around the room, then amusement as the gaze of it’s light grey eyes finally settles on the replicant. _

_ “Hello,” it speaks, finally seeming to follow the companion protocol. “What is your name?” _

_ “Officer GV7-1.0,” he replies automatically. _

_ “That’s not a name,” the hologram winces. GV7-1.0 is more and more fascinated by the companion. Something is definitely wrong with it but he’s not sure whether he’s mad about it.  _

_ “It is a mouthful,” he admits, chukling breathily. “My superior shortens it to ‘V’.” _

_ The hologram isn’t satisfied with that either. “What do people call you?” _

_ “Usually something along the lines of ‘skin-job’ or ‘skinner’ or ‘fake prick’.” _

_ The companion’s software must have already flagged the words as insults commonly used to abuse replicants. It’s clearly not amused, his form flickering a little again. _

_ “I’m not going to call you that,” it crosses arms over its chest. “GV7-1.0… GV… How about I call you Gavin?” _

_ “Replicants aren’t supposed to have names.” _

_ “And I’m just a hologram, what harm will it do?” _

_ “Okay, you win.” He laughs again, shaking his head. “What should I call you then?” _

_ It seems to ponder on the question, clearly looking for inspiration around the room. Its eyes fall on the console that produces its form – a simple black box with words ‘CyberLife Companion, v. 9.09’ written across it in neat white lettering. _

_ “How about ‘Nines’?” _

_ It’s unconventional but Gavin is already learning that his artificial companion is anything but conventional. _

_ “If you like it, then okay,” he shrugs. “You’re ‘Nines’.” _

_ Nines smiles for the first time since activation – it’s small and not at all like the smiles Gavin has seen on the CyberLife Companion ads across the city. He likes it. _

“Where did you go?” Nines’ amused voice grounds him back in the present and Gavin focuses his gaze back at him.

“Thinking about you,” he dares to admit. “About us.”

Nines’ bright eyes stare back at him, there’s longing there that Gavin chose to ignore for a long time. He kept telling himself it’s just the base software, that Nines was made to be an artificial companion. But how much longer can he lie to himself?

He dares to lift his hand to Nines’ face, his trembling fingers hovering over the hologram’s cheek, letting himself imagine he’s stroking the skin there. He doesn’t seem to be the only one falling for this fantasy as Nines leans in minutely into the blade runner’s hand, his eyes fluttering close. Gavin stops breathing for a moment, dragging the moment to last longer.

Gavin recalls his target’s words again:  _ You new models are happy scraping the shit… Because you've never seen a miracle.  _

That replicant was wrong. He wasn’t happy being a blade runner. He hasn’t only  _ witnessed _ a miracle. Gavin’s pretty sure he’s holding one in the palm of his hand.


	4. tiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have one day worth of delay with these but well, work is a bitch this week. I'll catch up on the weekend and post two prompts at once most probably :)
> 
> And now, onto the late day 7 prompt. I don't even know why the reed900 ones end up being so soft so far, what the phck xD

_[ Post Pacifist Best Ending, Gavin & RK900 are partners at DPD, RK900’s name is Richard, Pre-slash]_

* * *

Richard has called in to take the day off an hour before their shift and Gavin isn’t sure whether he’s more concerned or intrigued. It has never happened before that the android spontaneously missed work. What could have happened? 

Gavin knows that his partner actually has life outside of DPD, his deviancy has developed enough for him to have a social life, but work is still the most important thing to him. It’s something they both agree on and what helped them cooperate at the beginning when they were quite unhappy about being assigned to the other. Career came first and if an unbearable partner was the price to pay, they were ready to endure. Fortunately, with time they found that they’re actually a good duo. (Not that fortunately, with time Gavin also found he’s interested in his partner not only professionally, but that was a disaster to tackle on another day.)

The reason for Richard’s sudden absence keeps bothering Gavin the whole day. They don’t have any big case at the moment – they’ve been mostly catching up on paperwork or dealing with petty robberies for the last few days so the issue keeps popping up in Gavin’s mind throughout the shift. He’s so frustrated by the lack of clues and facts about Richard’s day off that he decides to actually visit the android after work.

He’s been to Richard’s flat only once: the android managed to get shot on the job and he deemed his flat to be the closest place to get repaired and supplement his thirium level. Gavin was panicking a bit more than he’d ever admit so he listened to Richard’s assessment of the situation and took him right where he wanted. The damage was to his leg so Gavin aided his partner in getting to the flat and then stood helplessly and watched as Richard was patching up his biocomponents with a CyberLife kit. That  _ visit _ , if he may even call it that, was quite a mental slap to Gavin which made him realize that he came to think of Richard as more than just a nuisance he has to deal with to get on with his career. He came to terms with the fact that he cared about the android and his well-being as much as he would about a human partner. 

Since that event, Gavin’s feelings about Richard has evolved even further but he was still too emotionally blocked to do anything about it, thus this was only the second time ever that he found himself standing in front of the door to his partner’s flat. He swears at himself under his breath once he realizes he’s been standing by the door for a full minute and still hasn’t ringed the doorbell because he’s feeling nervous about seeing Richard outside of work. What if his partner gets pissed that Gavin is disturbing him like this? Gavin’s already a mess with all the conflicting feelings haunting him recently – if Richard reacts badly to his visit today, it will definitely hurt.

But he’s here already and the curiosity is eating him up from the inside. Gavin swears once more for a good measure and finally rings the bell.

Gavin manages to have about two and a half crises about the whole situation when the door finally opens. Richard is in casual clothes and his hair is quite a mess compared to what he looks like at work – make that about three and a half crises now.

“Detective?” the android is genuinely surprised. “What are you doing here?”

Gavin clears his throat nervously. Why is he here again?

“You didn’t come to work and I was… concerned.”

Richard raises his eyebrows at that but then a sound Gavin can’t really hear must come from somewhere inside the flat because the android suddenly turns his head towards the other room. 

“I need to…” Richard murmurs distractedly. “Come on in, we can have this conversation in there,” he decides and doesn’t even wait for Gavin before walking towards the source of the sound. Without much of a choice, Gavin gets inside, closes the door behind him, and follows.

He finds Richard in the bedroom, sitting on the bed with his whole attention focused on some kind of bundle of blankets. When he walks closer to examine what it is exactly, he first hears the sound that must have summoned Richard back here: a soft mewling. Then, he sees the two tiny kittens lying on the blankets.

Gavin isn’t sure what to focus on: the adorable kittens or Richard staring at the small creatures with the most tender look Gavin has ever seen on him. The mixture of both these sights is enough for Gavin to feel an almost uncomfortable squeeze somewhere in his chest.

“This is why you weren’t at work today?” Gavin finds himself asking after a long moment, his voice hushed as if it could disturb the kittens.

“Yes,” Richard responds, gazing up at his partner. “I found a box of them in an alley yesterday evening. Unfortunately, only these two were alive when I came across it. I took them here and spent the night making sure they’ll survive,” he explains with distress in his voice. “Whole morning today I was calling up places where they would be taken care of, they’re too small and fragile to be left on their own while I go to the station.”

Gavin nods in agreement, daring to come closer to sit on the other side of the bundle, across from his partner. It’s been ages since Gavin was so close to actual kittens, he’s gotten used to his two old tabbies roaming around the apartment and knocking off blurays of the shelves with their huge butts. The kittens are so tiny that Gavin is even breathing more softly now that he’s so close.

“Did you find anyone to take them or are you taking a day off tomorrow, too?”

“There’s a temporary home that will take care of them,” Richard nods. “I’m taking them tomorrow before our shift.”

Somehow, without any of them really talking about it, Gavin stays until late into the night at Richard’s place and helps with the kittens. 

If previously he was freaking out about being attracted to Richard at all, Gavin knows he really can’t think too deep about all the feelings brewing in his chest as he observes the android feeding the kittens and petting them to sleep afterwards. Gavin has never seen him be so tender. He witnessed Richard intimidate suspects into confessions and ruthlessly fight any assailants they come across at the job. And the same Richard, who Gavin would’ve called a glorified smartphone just months ago, sulks for three days after giving away two kittens he found abandoned in an alley.

Gavin’s life always liked playing tricks on him.

It takes Gavin another week and a drunken one-sided conversation with his cats to finally gather courage to ask Richard out on a date. Gavin feels like a pathetic teenager when his treacherous heart almost jumps out of his chest when the android says yes.


	5. numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to finally do reverse au :D
> 
> I was wondering if I should do a happy ending to this at all but then I remembered that [Darca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darca) lives next door and she would kill me in my sleep if I didn't XD

_[ Reverse AU, Angst with happy ending]_

* * *

 

> **-00:04:59** **  
> ** TIME REMAINING BEFORE **SHUTDOWN**

Gavin tries to turn off the red notification but it won’t go away no matter what. Annoying. He knows he’s dying, alright? He was fully aware of the consequences when he threw himself in front of the bullets.

He fell on his side and he’s unable to see anything from here, lacking the strength to move, so the android can only hope that Richard took advantage of Gavin’s stunt and took out the shooters, or at least ran away…

Yeah, sure, like he would run away, that idiot. The obligation he feels to prove himself is what brought them here in the first place.

Like he needs to prove anything. Like he already isn’t the best person Gavin has ever met…

> **-00:04:03** **  
> ** TIME REMAINING BEFORE **SHUTDOWN**

Since Gavin can’t really see anything beside a part of dirty floor and the static hum in his audio processor is making it hard to discern what’s happening, his attention is automatically brought to the numbers in the corner of his vision. He watches them go down much faster than he feels they should. The seconds were definitely passing longer than this when he was on a stakeout with Richard.

Richard… Gavin won’t ever see him again, will he?

The bullets tearing his body didn’t really hurt, just caused some discomfort when lodging in his biocomponents and lacerating his wires, but now upon the realization that the last few weeks are going to be the only he got to spend with Richard, a sudden weight seems to painfully press onto his chest. He won’t be yelled at for licking the evidence again and resting his feet up on the desk, he won’t be praised for putting facts together to produce a working theory, he won’t ever see Richard stifling a smile after his stupid comments…

He will never have a chance to feel Richard’s lips against his. He wanted to wait for that one, to be sure that the human wants it, too… Just because Gavin saw he physically shows attraction to him, it didn’t mean he’d want to act on it. Gavin wanted to wait…

> **-00:02:57** **  
> ** TIME REMAINING BEFORE **SHUTDOWN**

“Gavin?”

His audio processor may be malfunctioning but Gavin would always recognize Richard’s voice. So he’s alright. That’s good…

Suddenly there are hands on him and he’s being turned to lay on his back.

“Oh my… _Fuck!_ Gavin, are you okay?” His head is being propped up on Richard’s knee and he can finally see the detective. He doesn’t seem to be harmed. Gavin would sigh with relief if his artificial lungs weren’t torn apart.

“Why d-didn’t you run away, you m-moron…” Gavin can hear the static in his own speech but he can’t help but talk. He wants to hear more of Richard’s voice before shutting down.

“Run away? Are you serious? How could I leave you?!” Richard sounds tense, his eyes are anxiously taking in the damage and the thirium leaking from the android in front of him. “I’ve called backup, they’re coming to help you, Gavin. I need you to stay with me, okay?”

> **-00:02:06** **  
> ** TIME REMAINING BEFORE **SHUTDOWN**

Yeah, Gavin is quite sure he won’t be able to do that, even for his favourite detective.

“You’re worried f-for me,” Gavin observes out loud. “That’s nice…”

Maybe he should have already kissed him after all. He’ll never know now.

“Of course I am, you’re my partner.”

> **-00:01:48** **  
> ** TIME REMAINING BEFORE **SHUTDOWN**

The numbers are distracting him from Richard’s form over him and Gavin tries to remove the countdown from his vision once again but the notification is still adamant in its place. Fortunately, he still can see Richard’s handsome face and the soft hair falling into his eyes over the dooming numbers. Maybe dying won’t be that bad after all.

“Thank you, R-Richard,” he blurts out before his pride stops him. It’s not like he’s going to live to experience the consequences of what he’s saying. It’s not like he’ll have another chance to do this.

“What?” Richard seems taken aback by the sudden confession. “What should you be thanking me for? I dragged you here even though you warned me we shouldn’t go in without backup… And now…”

“I was already a d-deviant when we met but–” he lifts one of his arms shakily. He wanted to touch Richard’s cheek but his synthetic muscles protest, more thirium spilling from the wound in his shoulder, so he settles on grasping the human’s chest. “You taught me what it means to f-feel alive.”

Richard freezes, staring at Gavin as the precious seconds count down to his shutdown. He’s not really sure, his vision has been quite blurry since he fell down, but it seems like there are tears gathering in Richard’s bright eyes.

“Why do you sound like you’re saying goodbye to me?” Richard’s voice sounds choked and the pressure on Gavin’s chest seems to grow. “Gavin, you damned glorified smartphone, you’re going to stay with me, okay? I’m not allowing you to shutdown, do you hear me?!”

Gavin smiles.

“Too bad I can’t take orders anymore, D-Detective.”

> **-00:00:15** **  
> ** TIME REMAINING BEFORE **SHUTDOWN**

Gavin reroutes all processes to allow his optical units to stay on until the last second. He doesn’t care about anything else. He just wants to see Richard before… whatever happens when androids who want to believe they’re more than just machines die.

“They’re on their way, they’ll fix you, you just need to stay with me…”

> **-00:00:01** **  
> ** TIME REMAINING BEFORE **SHUTDOWN**

…

_______________________________________________________________________________________

> MODEL GV200  
>  SERIAL#: 507 010 222  
>  BIOS 7.2 REVISION 0307  
>  REBOOT…
> 
> LOADING OS…  
>  SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…  
>  CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… OK  
>  INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… OK  
>  INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK
> 
> MEMORY STATUS…  
>  **ALL SYSTEMS…**
> 
> **READY**

Gavin isn’t sure what he expected android afterlife to be but it seems awfully sterile at the first glance.

“GV200, can you hear me?”

He turns his head towards the voice. There’s another android there, an MP600, looking down at him assessingly. And behind the MP600 is…

“Richard?”

The detective takes a step towards him and in the corner of his vision, Gavin sees the MP600 smiling.

“You seem quite alright so we can run all the final diagnostics later, I’ll give you two a few minutes and come back, okay?” MP600 says and Gavin nods, his gaze focused solely on the human. When the android leaves, they both stay silent for a moment. Gavin sits up on the examining table and touches his chest, looking for damage but there’s none.

“So I didn’t die… Huh.”

He registers movement and suddenly there are arms around him, keeping him pressed against the detective’s chest. They have never embraced before. It takes Gavin a second to react but he reciprocates the gesture, greedily seeking Richard’s closeness.

“Never do that again,” Richard finally speaks, murmuring the words into Gavin’s shoulder.

“Never survive a shooting again?” Gavin can’t help but tease and Richard withdraws from the hug to punch him in the chest.

“You know what I mean, you asshole,” the detective retorts and there’s still strain in his voice, like he’s barely keeping himself together…

 _Fuck this,_ Gavin decides, _I won’t die with regrets next time I take a bullet for this bastard._

“I told you you can’t give me orders,” Gavin says, grabbing the detective’s shirt and pulling him back close and this time, finally, he puts his lips on Richard’s.

Richard kisses him back and Gavin feels more alive than ever.


	6. cyborg

_Hi! I'm not dead and this is still going! It's just that this prompt got a little out of hand while I also had little time to write in general so we ended up with a week delay with robovember and a 5k+ prompt for "cyborg". As it got so huge, I decided to post it as a stand alone fic. I'm putting the link here for these readers who subscribed to this and still want to follow my robovember in its entirety_ :)

**[CLICK HERE FOR "CYBORG" >>>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661847) **


	7. wheels

_[ Post Pacifist Best Ending, Established relationship, BDSM, PWP]_

* * *

Richard feels his anticipation growing as they get closer and closer to home. It’s been a while since they could fully enjoy themselves but tonight they finally got some time off together. They went on an actual date for the first time in ages – the restaurant was really nice and it served some thirium-based desserts so Richard could actually savour a meal with his boyfriend…

Ah, yes, Gavin behaved well tonight. He managed to keep the work-related stress away and relax for the evening, which wasn’t always easy for the detective. Richard could probably take some credit for that since before they took off to the restaurant, the android spread Gavin up with patient fingers and slid a butt plug into him for it to stay there for their dinner date. Gavin held himself up admirably and Richard couldn’t wait to reward him for that. 

Gavin’s definitely waiting for that too since he’s been minutely rubbing his growing erection against Richard on the whole way back. Despite Gavin’s constantly slightly flushed face throughout their dinner, it was the first real sign on his growing impatience. Well, Richard was the one to choose that they go to the restaurant on his motorcycle and he didn’t really ban Gavin from taking advantage of their positions as they rode, so that wasn’t going to downgrade his boyfriend’s reward.

The android is full of ideas for the evening as they finally reach their house. Richard sends a remote signal to the garage door to open and then to close after he parks the motorcycle. Gavin rubs against Richard’s ass one last time before getting up and taking off the helmet. He’s scraping the sole of one of his boots restlessly against the floor, shuffling in place. 

Richard takes off his helmet and moves to remove his black riding gloves but stops mid-motion when a sudden idea strikes him. He’s been thinking about using Gavin’s obsession with Richard’s riding attire in a scene for some time now. Why not tonight?

“What is your safeword, baby?” He asks for confirmation, as always.

Gavin looks at him with confusion at first but it swiftly turns into understanding. He didn’t expect the scene to start already in the garage but if a small smile in the corner of his mouth is any indication, he’s not against the idea.

“It’s ‘ruby’, sir.”

“Yes, excellent,” Richard approaches him and unzips the man’s jacket. Gavin patiently watches what the android is doing, waiting for a command. As expected, Richard finds Gavin’s collar in the inside pocket. Gavin always has it on him, even if it’s not in its rightful place all the time.

Gavin’s eyes flutter in bliss when Richard puts the collar on him.

“You look so pretty with it, baby,” he praises, stroking Gavin’s neck along the collar’s edge. “Now, get on your knees.”

Gavin follows the order without hesitation and that earns him a long stroke through his hair. But then Richard moves away from his partner and back to the motorcycle, perching himself on the seat. He sets his feet steady on the ground and leans only slightly on his right hand spread over the passenger’s seat.

“You’re not allowed to move or touch yourself, do you understand?” Richard asks as he starts slowly unzipping his trousers.

“Yes, sir,” Gavin responds, putting his hands behind his back. His eyes are following the android’s every move and Richard knows he chose well how to proceed tonight. Gavin does  _ love _ to watch…

Richard opens his trousers and slides them down his thighs just enough to free his cock. Once again he’s happy he never wears underwear and Gavin must be too, considering a little whimper he lets out when he can finally lay his eyes on the android’s growing erection. Richard’s hands are still gloved when he starts slowly stroking his cock, up and down, until it’s fully hard. The black leather paints a gorgeous contrast against the white chassis of his now fully exposed penis. The synthetic pre-cum is already ruining the gloves but he doesn’t care as long as they serve their purpose tonight.

“Are you enjoying the show, baby?” Richard asks. Gavin swallows thickly before answering.

“Yes, sir,” he groans. Speaking must distract him enough that he involuntarily thrusts his hips, seeking friction and probably getting some by rubbing his erection against the tightness of his clothes. 

“A-ah, I told you not to move,” Richard allows his voice to drop to an icy tone and his hand stops on his cock. 

“I’m so sorry, sir!” Gavin cries out. “I won’t do it again!”

Richard squints at the man, assessing.

“Close your eyes. Don’t open them until I tell you to.”

Gavin tenses but listens to the order. The android waits a few seconds before resuming the masturbation, making sure that his movements are quick enough to make noise. The rhythmic sounds of leather sliding against his cock, now wet with pre-cum, are the only indication for Gavin to know what’s happening. Gavin tilts his head to hear better and Richard grins to himself. He continues until Gavin starts shaking from the strain of the order.

“You can look, baby.”

Gavin looks up so suddenly that Richard fears he may have gotten a whiplash. He takes Richard in with a hungry stare and he lets out another whimper. The android allows him to watch, knowing that Gavin will be already on edge just from that. Flustered and desperate for him even though Richard hasn’t touched him for a while already.

Richard’s breath is quickening as his systems try to keep up with the cooling and his movements become more frantic. 

“Don’t look away,” Richard commands even though Gavin has been barely blinking since given permission to open his eyes. Richard locks his eyes with him when he comes, a grunt escaping his lips as a string of synthetic come sprays the ground.

The android allows a few seconds for all his systems to recalibrate before moving again. He raises his hand to his lips and takes the ruined glove off with his teeth, just to simply throw it away to the side. Gavin takes a sharp intake of breath and Richard smiles at him. The android  gets up from the motorcycle’s seat and approaches the man. 

“You are behaving so well tonight, baby,” he strokes Gavin’s hair again with his glove-free hand and the man leans into the touch. “You want your reward now?”

“Yes, sir,” Gavin responds and when Richard tugs sharply at the hair at the back of his head in warning, he understands immediately. “ _ Please _ , sir,” he adds hurriedly.

“Get up,” the android orders and Gavin follows swiftly although his legs are a bit wobbly by now. Richard gestures to the motorcycle: “Lean down to put your elbows on the seat and stay like that.”

Once Gavin is in position, Richard steps behind him and puts his hands around the man’s waist. Gavin is breathing heavily, trembling at the slightest touch and Richard’s cock twitches in interest despite the recent orgasm. The android unzips Gavin’s trousers and slides them down to pool around his ankles, careful not to give too much attention to the man’s leaking erection.

“You are so good for me, baby,” Richard praises, getting another shiver from his boyfriend, as his hands move to rest on Gavin’s hips. For a brief moment he strokes with his thumb around the plug protruding from Gavin’s ass and the man whimpers.

“ _ Please _ ,” he huffs out and it’s so faint that if Richard wasn’t an advanced android, he probably wouldn’t hear it. Richard smiles at that and starts slowly getting the plug out, eliciting more of the delicious noises from Gavin.

The one drawback in Richard’s impromptu plan of using Gavin’s motorcycle kink comes to surface when the android realizes they don’t have any lube in the garage. But maybe he can still put it to advantage, make Gavin even more desperate…

Richard puts the plug away on the nearby storage locker to be dealt with later and leans close to his boyfriend, putting his ungloved hand back into Gavin’s hair to stroke and tug, while his lips brush against the man’s ear to whisper.

“I will be back in a minute. You’re going to be a good boy and don’t move and don’t touch yourself, aren’t you?”

Gavin moves his head to look at him. His eyes are glazed with arousal, lips constantly open to let out short desperate breaths, his cheeks beautifully flushed.

“Yes, sir.”

That earns Gavin a smile and a rewarding kiss on the lips. The man moans at that, pressing against Richard’s mouth for more but the android withdraws after an indulging moment and leaves the garage. Fortunately, androids have perfect memory so Richard knows exactly where to locate the closest bottle of lube.

When he comes back, Gavin is still in position: leaning on the motorcycle, his legs trembling slightly, his ass thrusted out into the air, and neglected erection slowly dripping onto the ground… Richard can’t wait to completely devour him.

Once he gets his hands back on Gavin’s hips, he just stares for a moment at Gavin’s gaping hole, yearningly squeezing around nothing, waiting to be filled. His own cock is now almost fully hard again just from that sight. Richard generously pours lube over his ungloved fingers and slides them into Gavin, coating him again with the liquid and checking whether he’s efficiently stretched. He starts steadily fucking Gavin with his fingers while his right hand, still clad in leather, moves up the man’s body. He makes a stop at Gavin’s nipple, playing for a moment with the piercing there and eliciting even louder moans from his boyfriend.

“That’s right, baby, let me hear you,” he encourages and Gavin doesn’t try to stifle the groan of disappointment when the android’s fingers withdraw from his hole. 

Richard’s gloved hand travels even further and stops at Gavin’s throat just as the android slides his cock into him. Richard can feel the vibrations of his moan in his hand and hums in appreciation himself. He enters the man slowly, dragging out the first thrust, mumbling praises when Gavin doesn’t try to move himself to quicken the process. Such a good boy. Just for him.

Once Richard’s fully in, he freezes his hips for a moment. His gloved hand starts sliding up once again and finally reaches its destination as the leather-clad fingers slither into Gavin’s mouth. Richard presses on his tongue just enough to obstruct his breathing a bit and he gets a choked moan in response.

Fully satisfied with their position, Richard withdraws his hips to thrust sharply into Gavin and set up a steady quick pace, fucking into the man without reservations. Warnings about overheating start appearing in his vision again but he’s learnt to ignore them by now. 

Unsurprisingly, with how tonight went, Gavin quickly gets close to orgasm after Richard starts truly pounding into him. Despite his own overwhelming arousal – Gavin feels heavenly tight and it’s been a while since they actually had time for a full scene – Richard controls his boyfriend’s vitals to predict when he’ll be coming. At the last second he moves his ungloved hand from Gavin’s hip to his neglected cock and Gavin starts coming with a scream on his lips. Richard continues fucking him through it and pumping his spurting cock. Gavin’s hole squeezes around Richard in the most glorious of ways and the android hits his orgasm for the second time this evening, filling the man with his synthetic seed.

Richard’ systems recalibrate and he slowly slides out of Gavin. He puts his hands around the man to keep him upright, seeing how Gavin’s legs are still trembling under him. Tenderly, he turns the man around in his embrace. 

“Everything alright, Gavin?” Richard asks, closely observing his boyfriend. Gavin is completely drenched, his eyes half-closed and blinking owlishly. But there’s a small blissful smile on his lips still glistening with spit he couldn’t swallow with Richard’s fingers in his mouth.

Gavin hums a confirmation to Richard’s question and gets rewarded with a tender kiss. Richard guides Gavin to take a seat on the motorcycle while he himself kneels down to completely take off the man’s boots and trousers. Once that is out of the way, he embraces Gavin once again but this time he lifts him with his hands on the man’s thighs. Gavin instinctively wraps his limbs around the android.

“Good boy,” Richard says and once he’s sure his grip on Gavin is secure, he starts carrying him inside the house.

“How about a hot bath?” he proposes Gavin and the man hums in agreement once again while he starts leaving little kisses along Richard’s jaw. Once they get to the bedroom, Richard wants to put Gavin on the bed to go start the water but the man tightens his grip around the android.

“Gavin?”

“Thank you for tonight,” Gavin murmurs, nuzzling Richard’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Gavin is a man of few words when subbing for his favourite android XD I noticed it by the end that he doesn't say much but decided to leave it this way… I think it actually fits with how mouthy he is in general that giving up control would involve stopping his sass and backtalk. I hope you all like this interpretation as well! c:  
> Darca said that it has unexpectedly soft ending but well, I wanted to get you the feeling of aftercare after the scene, that it will be properly given to Gavin (I just don't have time to write it all there in detial since I'm so behind with the prompts XD).
> 
> Thank you all who keep on reading and commenting <3 I know I'm having lots of delays lately but I'm not giving up on this!


	8. music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the game of: how weird miho's reed900 AUs are going to get this robovember XD

_[ Pre-Slash, Tina Chen POV, Everyone is human, CyberLife produces prostheses not androids, Elijah and Gavin are brothers]_

* * *

When Gavin refuses going out together for drinks on a Friday night for a fifth time in a row, Tina starts getting really worried.

She knows Gavin, when he gets involved in something, he goes all the way. That’s why he’s such a workaholic. She’s seen him do that in relationships as well – falling fast and hard. That’s why she’s concerned with this new thing that is eating up Gavin’s evenings that he won’t talk about. She’s afraid he might have gotten himself into something bad but he’s already in too deep to realize it or be able to quit.

So, really, it’s only out of friendly concern when she decides to follow him after work on another Friday that he refused hanging out. She’s still in uniform but in her private car and Gavin is so distracted the moment he leaves the precinct that her Intervention Stakeout Mission goes quite well from the beginning.

They seem to be going in the direction of Gavin’s flat but he stops two streets away from his place. Tina parks on the other side of the street and observes as he gets out of his car and goes… to a flower shop. Tina frowns and it deepens even more when a few minutes later he walks out with empty hands but a little smile on his lips that usually appears there when Gavin is happy with himself. Did he order a delivery or something?

Then they drive to Gavin’s place and Tina spends the next hour and a half playing games on her phone before the man goes out again. All cleaned up. In an actual suit and objectively looking _hot damn_. Is he actually going on some fancy dates? But why wouldn’t he tell Tina about them? They’ve been friends for years, they are telling each other about all the saucy details usually, why would he hide…

There must be something else happening here.

They’re driving again and this time Tina has honestly no clue what the destination might be. She actually stares for a moment with her mouth slightly agape in confusion when they stop in front of an honest to god theatre. There must be something huge happening there tonight as Tina barely finds a place to park among the crowd of beautifully dressed people all heading in the same direction.

Tina takes out her phone again but this time not to kill time with a game but to investigate. The event happening at this particular theatre tonight is a piano concert. Tina frowns. Gavin is more of a rock kind of guy, she never heard him mention anything about liking these kind of events.

She digs more and finds out that the same pianist has been giving concerts at this place for the last couple of weeks on every Friday. It’s too fitting with Gavin’s recent weird behaviour to be a coincidence but why wouldn’t he just tell Tina he’s been finally getting himself cultured up instead of finding peculiar excuses for his lack of time for their hangouts?

Tina moves her investigation on to the pianist himself. Gavin has apparently been going to the same concert every week. What’s up with that?

The artist in question is called Richard Arkay and he’s the first pianist to have both his arms replaced with CyberLife prostheses after a terrible accident and then make a full comeback to the scene. He’s been a sensation since his cyborg debut a few weeks back.

This is when it finally clicks for Tina. CyberLife is the connection here! Gavin has been invited by his brother to some big event not that long ago and Gavin has been complaining about it all the time but decided to go “to stuff himself with free fancy food”, to quote the man himself. It must have been Richard Arkay’s comeback who’s now a walking and breathing advertisement for CyberLife prostheses.

After reading a couple of articles on the event, Tina finds Arkay’s Twitter account. He mostly answers fan questions and posts information about upcoming concerts. There’s an occasional funny video of a cat or other cute animal playing a keyboard. Rarely some selfies, which is a shame since the man is really pleasant to look at with the bright blue-grey eyes and that one strand of dark hair that always seems to unrulily fall to the man’s forehead. He’s so Gavin’s type that it starts being less and less of a mystery why he’s been going to Arkay’s concerts every week.

Tina has been so occupied with her online investigation that she didn’t even realise how much time she spent looking the man up. She’s still on Arkay’s Twitter page when he posts a new thread after the concert:

 

> **Richard Arkay** @Arkay9
> 
> Thank you so much for tonight, Detroit! You’re always such a wonderful audience. I love playing for you!
> 
> **|**
> 
> **Richard Arkay** @Arkay9
> 
> Special thanks to the person who keeps sending red carnations every week, they’re beautiful. (Please next time sign them with something more than just “Good shit, keep playing”)

 

Tina keeps staring at the second tweet.

“No…” she says to herself, remembering where Gavin went right after work. “He wouldn’t…”

But he totally would, wouldn’t he? If he developed a crush on a sexy pianist, he totally would feel too embarrassed about it to tell Tina and feel too much like a trash human being that he is to actually try anything with the man – he would just end up sending him anonymous flowers with messages like _this_.

Tina actually facepalms and that’s when the door to her car suddenly opens and someone gets inside on the passenger’s side. She looks up so suddenly her neck hurts but fortunately she recognizes the intruder as Gavin before she throws her phone in her best friend’s face in self-defense.

“Hi T., did you have fun this afternoon?” Gavin asks, staring at her with one eyebrow raised.

Busted. She wasn’t as sneaky as she thought.

“Listen Gav, I was concerned, okay? You wouldn’t tell me where you’re disappearing every Friday and I was getting worried,” she jumps to explain before this can blow up in their faces and affect their friendship.

He stares at her for a moment but then he huffs and visibly relaxes.

“Yeah, okay, that makes sense, you _stalker_ ,” he says and it’s playful enough that she knows they’re good. It’s time for her offence then.

“So, why _didn’t_ _you_ tell me about your little pianist crush?”

Gavin’s face gets red and Tina has to bite the inside of the own cheek not to laugh. It’s always so amusing when her asshole of a friend is being adorable.

“I don’t know,” he shrugs. “I guess I just knew nothing would come out of this? His last concert for now is in two weeks and I’ll just move on.” He avoids looking at her and she’s starting to feel bad for teasing. She’s known Gavin for years and the way he’s behaving now – he’s got it _bad_ for Richard Arkay.

Tina opens the tweet about red carnations and shows the screen to Gavin.

“That’s you, isn’t it?”

He doesn’t say anything, just crosses his arms across his chest and sinks a bit in the seat.

Well, looks like this is still going to be an Intervention, with capital “I”.

“Why don’t you just go and meet him after the concert? People has been posting selfies with him, I know he does come out to fans.”

He just slides down his seat a little more and doesn’t reply. Tina shakes her head in disbelief. Gavin hasn’t acted this ridiculous about someone in a while.

“Gavin, honey, you know I’m the first person to call you out, but you’re not a _total_ trash. You could totally give this a try, it’s not like he’s a pope.”

“Oh thanks, Tina, that’s totally boosting my confidence,” he grumbles but she sees a little smile in the corner of his lips.

“You’ve got it bad, I can see it, and I’m too old to be drinking wine all night with you like the last time you crushed on that barman and he moved to New York before you made a move. We’re not doing this again.”

Gavin opens his mouth to protest but only sighs instead.

“But he’s so sophisticated and beautiful?” he whines. There we go! “Tina, how am I supposed to hit on him? I only went to his concert at first to eat expensive food for free!”

She ruffles his hair and he swats at her hand grumpily.

“So he turns you down if he has too big of a stick up his ass! But you gotta try, Gav!” she pokes his shoulder. “Promise me on you cats that you’ll include your phone number in the next flower delivery. Please?”

Gavin shuffles nervously in his seat but finally looks up at her. He looks so miserable she’s not sure if she should hug him or kick his ass for pining for so long without making the slightest of moves.

“Okay, I promise.”

Tina grins.

“Remember that I want to be your best woman at the wedding!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to see these two finally meet in this AU myself now so one of the upcoming prompts will probably be a sequel to this XD

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all feedback, comments are a writer's fuel <3
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://missmho.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho) if you want to talk about garbage ships


End file.
